Untitled
by angelicbaby232
Summary: A new demon leader comes to L.A, and takes an interest in Cordelia. *Based on season one. After Rm W/ a Vu*


"Angel Investigations helps the hopeless, and for an appropriate fee." Cordelia Chase had been greeting a walk-in client. Finally, they were getting some publicity from those new cards. At first, when she began this "job", if that's what you'd even call it, she didn't think it would all work out.  
  
The odd thing was, it was already dark.. and it was unusual to get a walk in client in the late hours. But, honestly, the brunette didn't care whether it was noon or midnight, as long as the client had money on him, she could do the meet-and-greet gig.  
  
Sitting in the chair before her was a new Angel Investigation's case. Only about slightly north of five feet tall, light blonde hair and bright blues eyes, which was definitely Donald Fenwick's best feature. He had something the brunette had forced herself to believe that he could have the potential to be considered attractive. With a lop-sided smirk that had been presented on the early-thirtyish man's face, he spoke, "I see.." he began, his eyes scanning over Cordelia's body.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened and she flinched slightly as Donald's clearly visible action. "Excuse me.." she muttered accusingly. "That was just rude. At least wait until I'm not looking." She backed away and sat behind the desk, leaning forward, her arms covering up her chest.  
  
Donald rolled his eyes lightly before speaking, "Okay, fine.." he spoke with a strong New York accent and it almost annoyed Cordelia to a point. "My friend Scotty, last night we was back by that bar down on Fifth, I forget the name of it -"  
  
"Frally's." Cordelia reminded him as she looked up from the notepad she had been jotting it down on, forcing herself to not note of his terrible grammer.  
  
"Yeah. So, anyways, we started walkin' home, and suddenly, this big thing with horns pops out." He said, his hands gesturing wildly.  
  
Cordelia had been staring at him, her eyebrow arched. "Thing with horns?"  
  
"Yeah. Big thing." He chipped. "I'm talkin' Titanic big."  
  
Cordelia's brow furrowed and she sighed. "Okay, can we say exaggeration.." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know what I mean, dollface." He smirked playfully.  
  
Cordelia popped up from her chair and raised her hands dismissively. "That's it. I'm done."  
  
Rolling his eyes once again, Donald Fenwick pulled out his checkbook, and Cordelia sat back down, reluctant yet interested, observing his hands, trying to get a shot at what he was writing. Ripping out the check, the man slid it into her hands.  
  
Glancing down at the check which read a great one thousand dollars, Cordelia put on a wide grin and leaned up. "So, what kind of 'thing with horns' are we talking about?" She asked.  
  
Donald arched an eyebrow and shook his head before reaching for the check once again, but Cordelia pulled it away quickly and scowled. "Hey!" She cried out.  
  
"No, Ms. Chase.. Cordelia, that check isn't just for solving my little demon problem..." he explained, with a cocky grin on his face. He licked his lips and Cordelia's eyes widened. He successfully pulled the check from her.  
  
"Alright, can we say 'ew' much!?" She exclaimed before calling out for Doyle.  
  
"Okay. That hurt.." The vampire growled, shaking his head as if trying to knock away the pain.  
  
"Angelus. I thought you were stronger than this." The beast muttered, his voice seeming to be echoing with each word. It annoyed Angel and made him want to kill the demon even more. Not to mention that it was ancient, the Glecose demon was amazingly strong.  
  
Doyle had earlier had a vision of it, down around the pier and Angel was determined that he was going to find it, and kill it. The only thing that stood in the way was that Angel knew exactly what kind of demon it was. He had had a run-in with a Glecose before, about fifty years back and they're not the easiet creature to have a showdown with. Not even for Angel.  
  
Snarling deep in his throat, Angel took a faltering step forward, his balance off due to the strong slam to his temple. Before Angel could send a connecting punch to the demon's solid-as-a-rock middle-section, the Glecose had impaled Angel's right thigh with a sharp nail.  
  
"Fenwick." The Glecose muttered and Angel's head shot up. The vampire had been clutching his thigh. "The leader of my kind. We've been searching for him. He's here somewhere and you.. vampire," he said with digust, "are going to find him."  
  
The demon grabbed Angel by his hair and Angel sent a tough kick to the demon's knee when the Glecose dropped Angel and kicked him in his ribs.  
  
"Find my leader. His name's Fenwick. He'll have the body and face of a human, most likely." And with that, the Glecose escaped around the corner. Angel thought about going after it. But, it would be of no use. Angel would come back for it.  
  
Damn, that was strong, Angel thought, stumbling to his feet and trying to shake off the stabbing pain.  
  
Doyle had been in the outer office, watching Cordelia and the new client. He had a small smile on his face as the man actually tried hitting on her, and it was clear that Cordelia had told him to back off by the digusted look on her face. He burst into the room a little too qiuckly when he heard his name being called out, "Yeah?"  
  
Cordelia looked up immediately and pointed at Donald Fenwick. "He's a pervert, you're dealing with him. Take notes, it's simple." she said. All Donald did was smirk and stand up nonchalantly. Walking up to Cordelia, she backed away slightly and wagged her finger at him. "Go."  
  
Donald shrugged. "Just give me a quick kiss?"  
  
Doyle had been clearly offended and grabbed Donald by the back of his shirt and led him to the door. "Get out of here, pal."  
  
Donald turned to Doyle, and his once human face had been changed into a hideous, demon's face. Cordelia let out a small yelp and Doyle backed away.  
  
Donald's face had been colored a light brownsh-orange with spots of dark purple and deep greens. A small, brown horn crept out underneath his sweeping blond hair on the top of his forehead and large teeth hung to the middle of his chin. His once blue, icy eyes and been transformed into a piercing yellow, and it vaguely reminded Cordelia of Angel's eyes when he did the creepy, intimidating, changy thing.  
  
The now feral creature turned back to Cordelia and his voice now echoed. "Think it over, baby.." he whispered before turned back to Doyle and pushing him into the wall roughly. "Oh, take the cash." He said, tossing the check back onto the desk. "I know I'm going to get what I want." He said. Before he made it all the way out of the door, he turned back around once again, "Oh, and.. that demon I was talking about - I made it up, don't waste ya' time." He winked and stepped all the way out of the office, and made it out of the door.  
  
"I knew I didn't like him." Cordelia said, running her hand through her long, dark, loose hair.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Doyle asked, trying to meet her eyes.  
  
Cordelia nodded, "You mean besides for the 'gross' factor?" She asked and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
Before Doyle could answer her, they heard a loud groan coming from outside the office. They looked at eachother and cautiously walked out, into the open of the agency.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Angel!" She said. He had been supporting himself on the chair. He was bleeding from his leg, clearly, and there was a large gash on the side of his head, and Cordelia knew that there were more injuries that she couldn't see.  
  
Angel stepped forward and Doyle immediately gripped Angel's arm, lending support. "Hey, man, you gonna be alright?" he asked, his distinct Irish accent rolling from his mouth as if he had been living in Ireland at the moment.  
  
"I'll be fine." The beaten vampire insisted.  
  
Cordelia had already pulled out the kit consisting of the bandages, peroxides and such. She began unbuttoning his black shirt and carefully slipped it off of his body. He leaned against the desk and Doyle stood near, his arms crossed. "What happened?"  
  
"Demon. He said that he was looking for his leader." Angel answered with a scowl showing his curiousity and confusion.  
  
"Okay, so.. you just happened to be in the way so it decided to stop by and beat on you for a pastime?" Cordelia asked, her eyes wide and she began to work on the cut on his chest. "You're lucky it didn't kill you. You've never had cuts this bad."  
  
"No, he wants me to.. find his leader for him." The vampire said, wincing slightly as his hand had mistakenly rested on the cut on his leg. "Anyway, his leader's name is Fenwick, he's been missing - "  
  
"Fenwick." Cordelia said, stopping her work for a minute. She had almost forgotten about psycho, pervert demon. "Walk-in client!" She said, looking at Angel, when he didn't say anything, but dumbly stare, she rolled her eyes. "A demon that just posed as client just now." She said.  
  
"Yeah, man." Doyle said, shaking his head. "And I'll tell you, he was one ugly guy.. demon." He corrected himself. "He tried hitting on Cordy." He scoffed.  
  
"That's beside the point, Doyle." She said before turning her attention back to Angel, who was listening carefully. "He came in here, made up a story, gave me a rather LARGE check.." she said, talking while walking back into the office, getting the check and handing it to him. Angel thought his eyes deceived him when he looked at the check. "Then, tells me that check isn't just for finding the demon - IF you know what I mean.."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Angel said, getting down from the desk, pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"Where are you going? I'm not finished." Cordelia protested, pushing Angel lightly back onto the desk. "You're in no condition to fight or even skulk like you always do, Broody." She said, pulling out a bandage for his chest. "At least wait until I'm done. So, anyways, after his litte perversion scene, Doyle comes in and this guy just changes. His face turns all ugly - "  
  
"Yeah. He had a horn.. and dotted skin." Doyle added.  
  
"He's a Glecose demon. Like the one you had in your vision." Angel said, looking at Doyle as Cordelie had patched up the cut, she began dabbing his bloody gash on his head.  
  
"How come Doyle didn't recognize it?" Cordelia asked, curiously.  
  
"Because he's the leader. He's not as strong as a regular Glecose and looks differently than the others, but his followers are intimidated by him. Why, I don't know. The leader has the body of a human, but the face can change from demon to human.. like a vampire." Angel explained.  
  
"That doesn't explain why he went all hooker-talk with Cordelia." Doyle said, a little too quickly and Cordelia turned around, glaring slightly at him.  
  
"It's just the way a Glecose leader is. Cocky. The followers are usually the ones that fetch the women for him. Violently. But - I guess the leader has turned on the actual demon." The vampire said. "People sometimes underestimate the leader's power, though. They're not as strong as the demon itself, but.. they have equal strength of a vampire."  
  
Cordelia worked on his chest, her hands still working on the large cut as she began pouring peroxide on it and he winced. She rolled her eyes and put a bandage on the impatient vampire.  
  
"Look, Cordelia, I'm fine." Angel said, standing on his feet once again, exasperated. "I heal fast."  
  
"Yeah - until you go out there, fight and your large GASHES rip open." Cordelia said, once again pushing him back on the desk again. Rolling his eyes, the vampire gave in. "I'll do it faster.." she promised, pulling out another bandage, glancing down at his thigh. "Take your pants off." She said simply.  
  
Doyle's eyes were as huge as saucers and Angel's eyes only slightly widened.  
  
"That's where I draw the line." Angel said, taking a cloth from the kit and placing it over his thigh, only slight blood seeping through, for he had actualy started to heal. Cordelia put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going anyway?" She asked, pulling together the kit and setting it aside.  
  
"To find Fenwick." He said, buttoning his shirt back up. He looked at Doyle. "Take Cordelia to you place." He said and Cordelia protested immediately.  
  
"Heck no. I'm going back to my apartment." She said.  
  
It wasn't until she got the "Angel look" that she put her hands up defensively. "Cordelia, there are some other details about the Glecose that I'll catch you up on later. When he was 'hitting on you'.. he meant business." He said, the thought of staying there with her for a little longer to make sure Fenwick didn't come back ran through his mind.  
  
Cordelia made a disgusted face and looked at Doyle, "And little Irish-boy's supposed to.. what? Protect me with his oh-so-very-unstrong-self?" She asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Cordy, he'll have to do until I get back." He said, pulling on his duster that was still lying at his side as he cringed in pain. Cordelia wanted to protest once again, but knew that the determined vamprie wouldn't give in.  
  
"Wow, just hittin' up those compliments, aren't you? I mean, really, I'm flattered." Doyle muttered sarcastically.  
  
Angel shot him an apologetic look before walking into the office, still talking. "Take her to your place, don't leave. I'll stop by when this thing's dead." He said, appearing back out with a battle-ax in hand.  
  
"And if they team up and kill you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Angel didn't have an answer Cordelia. Without one more look behind him, the vampire tossed the axe back and forth in his hands and made it way out into the darkness.  
  
"Why didn't he even wait to get information on it. I swear, that man is so stubborn." Cordelia said, picking up her jean jacket before looking back at Doyle.  
  
Pulling on his jacket, a caramel leather coat that Cordelia had considered a down-right sin to wear, Doyle smiled a crooked grin and followed the brunette out the door. "Well, it could be because he seems to know everything about the demon already."  
  
Cordelia turned around with a roll of her eyes as Doyle locked the door. Tossing the keys in his hands, Doyle shrugged before putting them in his jacket's pocket. Having to get back at him for his slightly sarcastic remark, she began to speak out an insult about the fake leather of his coat before the same, echoeing voice rang in the street.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't really go out at night without your brave knight.." The duo had turned around to the voice. There was Fenwick, once again. Cordelia began to reach for the knob of the agency before realizing that Doyle had locked it. Damn idiot, she thought, shaking her head.  
  
Doyle was one step ahead of her, he had the key out already, along with a dagger that he had slipped in his inner pocket earlier. Taking the keys quickly from Doyle, Cordelia searched for the right one until sheturned to Fenwick.  
  
The demon leader - Donald Fenwick - shook his head, that cocky smirk still lingering on his face, making Cordelia want to slap him upside his head hard. Cordelia took in a deep breath and spoke, prepared to act like she wasn't afraid. "You didn't leave yet?" She asked, her voice was clearly faltering, though.  
  
Fenwick shrugged, his feral demon face still took over his human face. Cordelia didn't know why is disturbed her to see such a face on a human body. It actually made her think of a Halloween mask or something. Even when Angel went creepy-boy with his vampire face, Cordelia had wished he wouldn't wear it around her - and he didn't.  
  
"I guess I didn't want to." He answered, simply. "I just.. knew that what you said in there.. you was just kiddin'."  
  
Cordelia grimaced inside, before putting on a brave face, and she glared hard at him. "No - actually, I meant every word."  
  
"Yeah, pal, the girl doesn't want you." Doyle said, taking a protective step in front of the brunette, and for once, she was thankful for his just about useless action.  
  
"Eh, did I ask ya?" Donald said back, putting a hand up in front of him. It wasn't until Doyle began to speak again that the demon leader grew mad with the Irishman's comments that he actually stepped forward and grabbed Doyle by his hair. Cordelia couldn't help it, a short scream escaped her mouth and her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, regaining her composure. "Get off!" She ran more closely to Doyle and the demon and pulled her leg back, kicking Fenwick clear in his groin. Doyle slipped away from the demon as Fenwick leg go. But he wasn't mad, he was happy, and a wide grin showed that.  
  
"Oh, I knew you were frisky." He smirked, taking a haulting step forward, reaching out for her.  
  
"Where are the KEYS!?" She paniced to Doyle, in a loud whisper.  
  
"I don't know! You have them." He whispered back.  
  
"It's no use, dollface." Fenwick said, gripping Cordelia's arm hard. In the process of getting pulled by Fenwick, Doyle had slipped the dagger back in his pocket. But now - he had brought it back out.  
  
"Get away from her." Doyle said, his voice low and rumbling roughly from his chest. Whoa, I sounded like Angel, he thought, smirking on the inside, but maintaining his tough look on the outside.  
  
Cordelia arched an eyebrow towards him. Doyle met eyes with Cordelia and almost smiled, before Cordelia felt her arm beign let go and she looked over. Fenwick was being pulled away roughly. A few cars sped passed, but she knew that they were clear enough into the shadows for anybody to see the hideous face of Fenwick.  
  
Peering through the darkness, Doyle and Cordelia spotted who had pulled him away, Angel. By the time Angel had let go, Fenwick was about seven feet from the duo and he turned to face the vampire. "You know, I thought I could go out there and look for you. Trust that you weren't going to go after my employees." He said, reaching an arm out, gesturing towards Cordelia and Doyle. "Guess it's my fault." He said, shrugging before pulling a leg up and sending a kick to Fenwick's now awestruck face.  
  
Letting himself get hit, Fenwick shook his head and hauled back his fist, the vampire caught his fist in the air, and swung a leg towards Fenwick's legs, but the demon had jumped and landed even more closely to Cordelia. Glancing back at her, he licked his lips and Cordelia looked away.  
  
A piercing jolt of anger ran through Angel. The vampire had Fenwick up against the wall, speaking closely to his face. "Cordy's tough. Why doesn't anybody get that?" One the word 'anybody', Angel had slammed Fenwick's body against the wall, hard.  
  
Fenwick put his hands up defensively. "I just wanted some --" he began. Angel growled deep in his chest and pulled his body roughly away from the wall. Angel's vampiric features had taken over. His forehead was scrunched into a small moutain like structure above each of his now arched brows, his fangs glistened and his eyes glowed a piercing yellow. Glancing hesitantly back at Doyle and Cordelia, he spoke through the fangs, "Go!"  
  
"No, sweetcheeks. Don't listen to the lousy vamp." Donald Fenwick said. Angel turned around and punched him quickly.  
  
"Shut up." Angel growled before he yelled, "Go.." once more, not even looking back at them.  
  
Cordelia grabbed Doyle's arm and scrambled away with him.  
  
Angel looked back once more, making sure they were away and safe, for now, before turning back to Donald Fenwick.  
  
"Dammnit, man, you always drive away the ladies like that?" Fenwick asked. "I wasn't going to hurt her."  
  
Angel shrugged, his game face still in play. "And are you always such a liar?" He shot back.  
  
"Really." Fenwick said, smirking. "But, damn, she was a cutie. Don't worry, I'll catch up with her sooner or later."  
  
"How about never." Angel said, pushing the demon into the wall and taking his time making it over to him. It wasn't even a question at all, it was a full demand.  
  
"Look, vampire, you're not gonna stop me, and you know it." Fenwick said, his voice full of pure annoyance. With one last look at Angel, he brought his hand up and slit Angel's torso with his rather sharp nail.  
  
Angel stared, wide-eyed and angry. Before Angel could stop the demon, Fenwick had gripped a board from the ground and slammed it heavily down on the vampire's head. Angel felt himself slip into darkness and the vampire was on the ground, in front of the agency, unconscious.  
  
"They never listen.." Donald Fenwick muttered. Looking around for the pretty little brunette and annoying Irishman, he hadn't spotted them. "Damn." He said, shrugging. Now, he had to follow her scent. Peaches, he thought. Smirking, the demon shook his head and his human face reappeared again.  
  
*  
  
Out of breath and highly concerned, Doyle and Cordelia made it to Doyle's apartment just a few blocks south of Angel Investigations where they had the run-in with the Glecose leader.  
  
"Okay. Angel's so going to get himself killed." Cordelia said, crossing her arms over her chest as she paced the room.  
  
"Calm down, Cordy, Angel can handle himself." He said, his voice not the least convincing.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Yeah, I never said that he couldn't. I'm just saying - there's always a chance. I mean, you know how simple it is to kill a vampire, right? Like, one simple piece of sharp wood to the heart Angel is nothing. Just - a big pile of dust that won't even be able to be identified." her eyes widened with each word.  
  
"I think you're overreacting." He replied, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Am I? You heard how he talked about Fenwick. Remember his dark and cryptic words on how people underestimate the power of the Glecose?"  
  
Doyle considered her words as he leaned back into one of the couches. He was surprised that Cordelia had mentioned anything about the messiness of the room. He pulled off his brown leather jacket which revealed a white shirt with light blue embroidary on the sleeves and the same color of stripes of blue across the chest.  
  
Cordelia didn't say anything. She stopped pacing when she heard the rushed and urgent footsteps outside of the hall and her face lit up. Definitely Angel's steps. Doyle had the same thoughts rushing through his head and a grin graced his face also. He stood and Cordelia wasted no time opening the door.  
  
"Damn, I didn't even knock."  
  
It was Donald Fenwick and although he wore his human face, Cordelia and Doyle were still completely aware of his abilites and Cordelia backed up, into Doyle. He stood still, though. With his muscles tense, he wished Cordelia wasn't there, he wished that he could bring in his own demon side and have some time with this "demon leader".  
  
Fenwick grinned and reached out, pulling Cordelia quickly from Doyle's slight grip, for he had a hold of her shirt sleeve. "Don't be scared."  
  
Twisting Cordelia around and against his own body, the demon spoke again. "You know, I always thought saviors were supposed to save people." He said, bringing his hand up and around her neck. "The vampire did have some good fighting tactics. Really. Just, not in the end."  
  
Cordelia's eyes grew wide and she felt his hand tighten around her neck. "Get.. off." She managed.  
  
"No." Fenwick said simply. "I like you, sweetie. I won't kill you. Not yet, anyway. Just a little air blockage." He said, and Cordelia's eyes began to flutter.  
  
Doyle's jaw clentched as he watched what was happening. "No!" He yelled finally, diving for the two. Sending a rough and hard punch to Fenwick's head, the demon was only somewhat fazed. But, he had stumbled away from the brunette, surprisingly. Doyle grabbed Cordelia and held her up slightly until she caught her breath. Running as quickly as they could passed Fenwick, the duo finally made it down the hall, but Fenwick was right behind them.  
  
"What did he do to Angel?" Cordelia asked frantically as they ran.  
  
"I don't know!" Doyle said back, looking back slightly only to see Fenwick, his demon face now present, only about ten feet from them. "Faster, Cordy!"  
  
Within just a few minutes, the two were on the street, still at a fast jog with the demon almost on their heels. "We have to find Angel." Doyle called to her.  
  
"Yeah, if he's not a pile of dust!" Cordelia hollared back, her eyes wide. Her stomach churning and her body ached. If Angel was gone, she truely didn't know what she'd do. Well, I'd be out of a job, she thought at first.  
  
Successfully pushing away the selfish thought, the two found themselves already minutes away from Doyle's apartment. "You know, this is getting a little old!" she yelled to Doyle and he nodded. Afraid to look back, Cordelia just focused her eyes on the large building lying ahead of them, which now held the title of Angel Investigations.  
  
By the time Fenwick had caught up closely with the two, he had given up, but he gave up with a smile. Stopping in his tracks as he watched the two frantically turn the corner, he knew that they were going to run into their boss body on the ground.  
  
Within a few short minutes, the demon leader was back at his home.  
  
After Donald Fenwick had turned against most of the Glecoses, some of which still searched for him, and only one of which stayed with him. But the others were angry at their ex-leader, though they would never go searching for Fenwick, for they knew of Fenwick's fierceness.  
  
"Hey, boss. Did you find the girl?"  
  
Donald Fenwick turned around with a grin. It was Scatt, the Glecose demon that stuck with him. Donald nodded. "Found her."  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't bring her?" Scatt asked, looking around.  
  
"Not yet. I'll get her. You just needed to stall the vampire a little longer in that alley earlier, then I would have gotten her.."  
  
Scatt looked around the rather messy apartment. It was incredibly small with only two rooms. A small kitchen and a large room with two couchs and a small television. In the living room, there was a room leading to a closet, which was the best part of home. At the moment, it held two badly beaten women. The other one that the two demons had captured two nights ago had already died. The two left from last night would die soon enough. The women were so stubborn last night, Donald thought as he heard a weak, stiffled cry from the room.  
  
"She's been doing that all night." Scatt said, his own echoing voice clearly annoyed. "The blond's been pretty quiet. Think she's dead, too. You're gonna have to get that chick to replace her, or we'll be going out again tonight."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't be so rough with them when you got them.. they'd be alive the next day." Fenwick said, his voice loud and rough.  
  
"I'm a demon, case you haven't noticed. So are you." Scatt said, looking down at his clearly demon-body. "No need to be.. gentle."  
  
Fenwick rolled his eyes. "That's not was I mean, Scattyboy." He muttered. "I mean, we're not going to have any more of us if you keep killin' the girls' before we do it.." he said, smiling slightly. "But, this new girl, Cordelia's her name, she's real pretty.. I'm gonna have fun."  
  
"I wish I had your job." Scatt said with a toothy grin.  
  
Moving across the room to the closet, Scatt walked into the closet, and returned after only a few seconds with the blond haired woman over his shoulder. She was clearly dead. Her eyes were wide and her body battered in blood. The only covering of her body was a white piece of dress that was tattered and stained.  
  
"Now get in there, get the job done before that one dies, too. She's got some serious bruises, maybe some internal bleeding." Scatt said, turning around with a smile clear on his face as he opened the door to dispose of the body. "Oh, and you say the new girl's at Angel Investigations?"  
  
Fenwick nodded, and Scatt replied, "Maybe I can get her here for ya, boss."  
  
With a grin and a confident nod, Fenwick turned from the Glecose and exited from the room and into the closet to get his job done - to make the new demon child that shall arise within only a few short days after tonight.  
  
"Oh, Doyle! It's Angel!" Cordelia yelled frantically as the two approached the vampire who was lying weakly on the ground. He's not dust, she thought. Doyle looked behind them. Clear. Doyle ran a hand through his hair before positioning himself above Angel, near the vampire's upper body, he leaned down and hooked his arms behind Angel's.  
  
Cordelia glanced down at Angel, then at Doyle. "You're going to carry him in?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Doyle shook his head, "No. We're carrying' him in. Get his feet."  
  
Cordelia didn't ask any questions, but followed the direction. Gripping Angel's ankles, she noticed that her hands slipped and she scowled, dropping his feet - they made a loud thump. She knelt and spotted the smooth fabric of the socks. "Since when does Angel wear silk socks?" She asked, looking up at Doyle. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Cordy. Angel's not exactly a bag of bones.." Doyle said, his face turning a darker shade. She got to her feet again after sliding his socks down so she could get a better grip on him. Taking in a breath, Cordelia noticed that the door wasn't unlocked. Rolling her eyes, she walked towads Doyle, opened up his jacket and pulled out the keys. Quickly unlocking the door, she stuck the keys in her own pocket before glancing down at Angel. His head was hung to the side and she almost had the terrible thought that he neck was broken - but shook the thought from her head and proceeded to her job.  
  
Within only a few minutes of quiet curses coming from Doyle and scoffs from Cordelia - Angel was lying on the first desk seen. "Angel!" Cordelia was yelling in his face when Doyle returned from getting a bowl of water.  
  
"Cordy, Cordy - that's not gonna help." Doyle assured her and he told her to back away. "But this should." He tilted the bowl and Cordelia stood with her arms crossed as the water spread over his face and down his chest.  
  
"Hey! Those are the files I copied for the Keagan case!" Cordeila said, her arms gesturing wildly at the folders and papers lying beneath Angel.  
  
"Cordy! Our boss could be dead!" Doyle yelled back. Cordelia's mouth was open to say something when she heard a low groan coming from Angel. A wide grin spread on her face and the brunette flung her arms around Angel's body and he groaned even more loudly at her squeal of happiness. He put one arm around her weakly and tried his best to sit up.  
  
"We thought you were dead." Cordelia said, pulling away from him. Doyle helped him sit up fully and Angel was standing strongly after rubbing his head for a moment. "What happened?"  
  
"He hit me with a piece of wood." Angel said dully. "Are you guys alright?" He asked. They both nodded.  
  
"We ran from him for almost a mile - but yeah, we're still alive, but I don't know how long these heels are going to last." She said, glancing down at the short heal of her sandal. Angel pulled off his jacket which was soaked with water and ran a hand through his now drenched hair.  
  
"Couldn't somebody have woken me up without the liquid?" He asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"Or we could've just let you stay knocked out." Cordelia said with a shrug at his non-appriciation. Angel's face turned soft and he muttered an apology. "So.. do you go back out there?" She asked. "Cause, next time - the 'piece of wood' he used to knock you out with just might be aimin' for the heart."  
  
"Nobody's ever gotten you down that badly, man. I agree with Cordy." Doyle spoke up, crossing his arms and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"That's not true." The vampire replied, tugging up his black, simple shirt.  
  
"Cryptic talk, or concussion?" Cordelia asked Doyle slightly sarcastically.  
  
"What I mean is.. I've been taken down alot worse." Angel answered. "I'll be back." He walked across the office and to the elevator. It was clear that he was going downstairs to his apartment to change, and Cordelia was hoping that they could come up with a plan to keep Angel away from leaving while he was downstairs.  
  
When the vampire disappeared into the elevator, and taken down, Cordelia turned to Doyle and crossed her arms. "We can't let him go back out there." Doyle nodded in agreement as he sat behind Cordelia's still slightly soaked desk and he picked up a few pieces of papers and flicking the water from them.  
  
"I have an idea. Nobody goes anywhere except the girl."  
  
The voice wasn't belonging to Fenwick, but a demon that only slightly resembled the leader. This must be the actual Glecose. Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Okay. Why is it that these big bads keep showing up mysteriously. Ever hear of waiting to be hunted?" As she spoke, she had scooted behind the desk, feeling the sudden urge to call for Angel. The demon must have sensed her action, because he spoke.  
  
"Call out for the vampire, you die." The echoing voice sounded even more intimidating than that of Fenwick's, which was saying alot. In addition to the demon's voice, his body stood at at least seven and a half feet tall. It had two horns, one more than the leader, and it's body was dark brown and seemed almost scaley.  
  
"Who's calling for Angel?" Cordelia asked with a wide, fake grin on her face as she emphasized the name loudly. The demon took a rough step more closely to them, gripping Cordelia's arm and twisting her against his body. Doyle made a sudden move to reach for her, but didn't make it.  
  
"You move, I snap her neck.." The Glecose said, his eyes burning into Doyle's and the Irishman put his hands up defensively. Cordelia's eyes were wide and she just wished Angel heard something going on. When he immeditely heard the rushed steps on the stairs, she felt herself being pulled up above the Glecose, and tossed carelessly over its shoulder.  
  
"Cordy!" Doyle called out, and the demon and Cordelia were out of the building. Doyle heard the quick and rushed footsteps, also. But, it seemed longer for him to arrive, because the demon had Cordelia long gone. Angel burst through the door and looked frantically around. He was too late.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked, quickly as he rushed towards Doyle.  
  
--Authors Note--: That's only the first part. Open for suggestions. =) 


End file.
